


Deviate from their path and choose your own

by purplefox



Series: Oh Alpha my Alpha [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Being with Kakashi is Naruto's choice. As frustrating as the man can be with the rules. It is not fair how good he smells, the things he does in private too. The good smelling stuff and the secrets is driving Naruto crazy but he needs his Alpha





	Deviate from their path and choose your own

**Author's Note:**

> When I say something isn't abandoned? I really do mean that. Some things just aren't on my main focus and I'll get back to them when I can. Time flies when you have like a billion WIPS spreading across fandoms

Naruto was blown away by the scent. He knew what Kakashi was doing. He found it pleasing deep inside himself. He knew he would feel more if he had not been restrained by the suppressants but there was still nothing he could do about that.

Still when he had come across the towel he had felt his teeth ache. Laundry was something they did themselves, sometimes Kakashi did his but only if they were in a hurry. He mostly left it up to Naruto to toss his clothes in the wash and then in the dryer.

Kakashi was ridiculous about keeping clean and having clothes how and where they should. They tended to be a bit lax in the house but not about clothes. Kakashi took his guardian role seriously and usually Naruto just accepted it but this was different.

It just smelt too good, it gave him such a good feeling. It made his head giddy, it made him feel pride and inadequate at the same time. If it had not been for his sort of careful research, the conflicting emotions he was regularly bombarded with would have upset him far more.

But he was ready, sort of, he was mostly prepared for what to expect mentally. He knew what Kakashi was doing before he came to sleep with Naruto. He cleaned himself up pretty well but some things lingered. Kakashi doing such things were good for them both.

Kakashi got a peace of mind, Naruto got to be as close as he dared. He got to be held, he got to sleep with the scent of what was his in his nose, warmth surrounding him and he got to wake up the same way and that in itself was bliss.

Still, holding part of the evidence of Kakashi’s activities in his hand filled him with so many different feelings. Shock was the strongest one, deep down where his instincts lay he felt pleased at the overpowering scent, it was an easy feeling to fight but his stomach tightened and his teeth ached.

It made Naruto wonder what would have happened if he were off suppressants, what his reactions would have been like. More of the same or something like the whispers he had heard? The things he had read?

That was the question that nagged at him while he stared at the towel. He had so many things swimming through his mind as he held the towel in his hand. The strongest thing in him was the curiosity. He knew what Kakashi feared and he knew that there was nothing to fear.

He knew why Kakashi did things like this to himself. He knew but he did not really know. He had just been told, he had just read about it. His gaze lingered on the towel as he thought over things. The smell was so heady, it made his mouth water but he already knew what a thin line he was on with Kakashi.

Things were working out, they were closer and they kept getting closer but Kakashi had lines that he was determined not to cross. Naruto did not doubt Kakashi would close the bedroom door to him for reasons of Naruto’s ‘safety’ if he came to Kakashi smelling of arousal and a mixture of Kakashi’s release.

Although Naruto found such thoughts to be intriguing and tempting he knew Kakashi would not. Which was why he placed the towel back where he found it and went to wash his hand while his heart throbbed painfully in his chest.

Later that same night, Naruto nipped Kakashi’s forearm with his teeth and ignored the older man’s surprised yelp. It did not fully soothe him but it did take the edge off. He licked away the bit of blood in apology and snuggled to the Alpha that was his and drifted to sleep with a smile on his lips and contentment in his heart.

X

He wanted to bite him again, the feeling, the need had come on him after he had stumbled into the bathroom after Kakashi had used it. His breathing had quickened, he had watched how flushed his face had gotten while he stood there inhaling the scent of completion and arousal.

But it was not for him he knew it, it was a normal need and he knew why Kakashi did it. There was an underlying scent of fear, a bitter taint, faint but still noticeable and Naruto knew why he smelt it.

Kakashi had come home and Naruto had picked up immediately where he had been, the alcohol was from the dinner but the perfume and other scent had not been acceptable and the kitchen had turned into a caution zone.

Naruto had felt his eyes change and the growl start in his throat. He had snarled even while he had resisted the need to reach deep into himself, find the thread that connected them and yank it hard. Tug it so that Kakashi would fall to his knees and so they would be unable to think of anything but the fact that they belonged to each other and anything not theirs was not welcomed.

He had been so tempted but he had shrugged down the impulse and had snarled while Kakashi had run past him to the bathroom. Naruto had remained in the kitchen cooling himself down. He knew it was irrational to get angry at others around Kakashi.

He trailed home strange smells himself but he knew it was because it was of the imprinting. The suppressants had him feeling that the imprinting was weaker than it actually was. Every step forward he and Kakashi achieved, their mingled scents, their dedication towards each other, every step forward was accompanied by three steps back thanks to the suppressants, Kakashi’s fear and of course Naruto’s age.

He was glad Kakashi was not like the other Alphas he knew of but it did not make it any less frustrating to deal with. He wanted the comfort of what was his, he did not want to be denied. Naruto never had the opportunity to be selfish before. He never had something solely his before, Kakashi was his and yet knowing he could not have all of him was driving him crazy.

There was the fear that Kakashi would leave him, abandon him and Naruto knew enough of himself and Kakashi to know those sort of thoughts were because of the Omega side of him and because he still feared returning to his former life.

He knew Kakashi did not want to let him go, even if he never touched Naruto he would never let him go back to that hell. Kakashi had been pissed Naruto had been treated the way he had. He kept dodging the compatible questions that Naruto tossed him but the fact that he feared his control that he did everything he could to keep Naruto safe… it just made Naruto want to claim him more.

Sink his teeth into the left side of Kakashi’s neck over and over again while Kakashi’s hand pressed him closer. The need to claim, the insecurities that creeped up on him when he knew better.

Kakashi’s scent was not affecting him as strong as he knew it could, as it should. Even when they had met it had been Kakashi far more affected than he had been. Naruto had been mostly in control and that was because of his age. Hs age would not block him from Kakashi’s effect forever and he would not be on the suppressants forever.

Kakashi’s fear that he would hurt him, it just made him want more. There was no one in his life like Kakashi. There was no if about it, anyone trying to take him away would face Naruto’s wrath. He knew what Omegas were supposed to act like, but he liked doing his own thing and Kakashi liked him doing his own thing.

It would not be Kakashi claiming him, it would be Naruto choosing and claiming Kakashi.

X

Naruto lightly traced the marks on his neck. They were starting to fade, they still bruised, just a press of his fingers against it made his breath quicken. It made deep inside him preen from pride and he knew why. He had defended himself well and earned the bruises.

Admittedly he had been waiting for the other students to make a move, that was just the sort of school that it was. He had not expected it to get so out of hand but he had been proud to be the only one standing in the end regardless of his own injuries.

He knew how the school saw him, different from the other Omegas, he had not cared until he had felt Kakashi’s rage. It had not scared him it threw him back to when they had met. He felt protected, there really was no running for Kakashi.

Kakashi did not trust their bodies, running them to the doctor over and over to check that the suppressants were really working. He had cause to worry because during the bite Naruto had been connected to the something and it had been wonderful.

Every bite had connected him to his instincts. He had wanted Kakashi to continue, he had wanted to know more, feel more but everything had a time and place. The imprinting between himself and Kakashi, Naruto’s progress to his true goal had to be done carefully. It had to be done slowly.

He had comforted his Alpha. His Alpha who had worried about his safety outside his control. Kakashi had sat there, his face pressed against Naruto’s stomach and they had sat there until Naruto’s stomach growled. Naruto had expected Kakashi to cry considering how tense he had been instead he had just hugged Naruto and remained silent.

But Kakashi was going to do something, the rumours would not stop the bold ones, the scent would not deter the stupid ones. Naruto was prepared to take the others on but he was resolved to taking quite a few hits it was a simple fact.

Besides if it got Kakashi to bite him again he would be game for that. There had been such a strong sense of knowing with every bite, not enough and not exactly what they needed because his scent glands had been avoided. Kakashi had not done more than sniff at them. Not even a proper lick, it was unfair.

He was curious to what Kakashi would do. So far most the demands had come from Naruto. The only thing Kakashi wanted was him safe, healthy and able to defend himself. The school was not safe to Kakashi. It made him wonder exactly what Kakashi’s plan would be, he was not afraid of course, his Alpha would never hurt him. He was not able to, although he worried that he could. Naruto sighed before he pressed the healing bruise a bit harder. He could feel the tingle throughout his body, as good as it felt he knew the real thing would feel better.

X

Kakashi’s face when he asked Naruto whether he had any friends had become too painful to see. There were the people he could exchange a bit of talk with but no one he wanted to talk to and certainly no one that he could trust. He had Kakashi, that was all he needed.

That was not how Kakashi saw it so Naruto knew he would have to play along. There was no one he wanted to let close to him, no one that he wanted to get close to and now that there were several missing students from classes courtesy suspension, not many people wanted to get close to Naruto.

People wanted to avoid getting caught up in whatever mess Naruto ended up in and who could blame them? Usually Naruto tried to do the same. Rarely worked because he hated bullies but he did try to keep out of messes or at least make sure no one knew he had been involved.

School was still school, gossip travelled faster than anything else. The details would get lost, facts mussed up a bit but everyone knew a bit of something. Number one, Naruto had been ganged up on, those missing had been involved, Naruto had been picked up by his guardian and the others had needed treatment.

Naruto had gotten cemented as dangerous, how the hell was he even supposed to find a friend? Even if there was an Omega he could make friends with. He would be too worried about them getting too close and his instincts, suppressants or not would react, also he did not want to get anyone dragged into his mess. Was easier to fight alone when everyone was an enemy to bring down.

X

“Something came in the mail.” Naruto muttered when Kakashi came into the kitchen. Usually he paid more attention but he was busy trying to finish his homework as quickly as possible. It was far easier to get everything done right away so that nothing could keep him back and it was easier to concentrate and work now that he was with Kakashi.

“Mailman or through the box?” Kakashi asked as he stared into the fridge, it was amusing how often he did just that. Stare into the fridge contemplating the contents. It was funny because he always picked the same thing each time. The juice closest.

“Box.” Naruto answered as he read over his answer, as if he was going to sign for anything without Kakashi home. Interact with the mailman alpha? Not very likely, with his luck he would end up bringing the scent back inside or he would have an awkward conversation with the mailman as he tried to avoid looking at him while making small talk. Not his idea of fun, it could drop off or come another day.

“Not work then.” Kakashi murmured as he opened the juice closest to the opening. “I wasn’t expecting anything.” He continued as he went to where they usually dropped the mail.

“Maybe it is a court summons.” Naruto teased as he went onto the next question.

“That would be amusing to get.” Kakashi laughed as he pried open the letter. “That would really set some amusing things into place- oh.” Naruto’s head darted up at Kakashi’s distracted tone. The glossy front of one of the contents clued him in quick.

“Pictures?”

“A sort of friend of my Dad’s.” Kakashi answered as he thumbed through the photos. “How did he get the address?” Kakashi mumbled as he counted the small number of pictures. “Well I’m glad to get them anyway.”

“Who sent them, are they are a weirdo?” Naruto pressed. “Not like Gai weirdo but answer the door with mace weirdo.”

“Well they can be weird.” Kakashi dropped the photos onto the counter before he leaned on the counter. “To others mostly, he’s a very well-connected man.”

“So when this Alpha comes to the door.” Naruto pressed warily.

“Omega.” Kakashi laughed. “He’s an Omega.”

“He knew your Dad?” Naruto tried to see the photos.

“He was sort of fond of my father.” Kakashi trailed off before he shrugged. “My Dad knew some influential people but this guy, he can be sort of… well it doesn’t matter. He’s on my side.” Before Naruto could say anything Kakashi had scooped up the photos and left the kitchen.

X

Slick bastard, he always had the best and worst timing. Kakashi stroked his finger over the picture of his Father’s face. His father had looked young right up until he had died. He had been one of the strongest men Kakashi had known.

Seeing his Father so young looking and happy with Kakashi in his arms while they joked around together. he knew why that picture had been included. A picture where neither of them were aware. That bastard had always been slick.

Kakashi had never known the picture had existed but he got it, he got the message. The older photos were nice but this sent its own message of its own. He was still keeping an eye on Kakashi and because of his father the slick bastard always would. He had always been fond of Kakashi’s father, he had considered them family.

There were many ways to tell someone that you had their support but that particular person never did anything others expected. Kakashi thumbed through the pictures until he found one with the bastard in question, his pale skin and ebony hair. The smile he saved for the Hatake family as he looked not towards the camera but towards the bored Kakashi and Kakashi’s laughing father.

He knew what the slick Omega was getting at, he undoubtfully knew about Naruto and he approved but of course he would approve. Most likely he had boxes full of information on Naruto and while Kakashi’s Alpha self wanted to protest others looking at what was his so closely.

Having someone that was so close to family keeping an eye on them from where others would least expect. Well it made Kakashi’s heart calm because if that powerful bastard had Kakashi’s back then when Kakashi did what he had to he knew there would be no repercussions.

He was still pissed about the treatment from Naruto’s school. Pissed and heartbroken because Naruto was so used to it, used to people like that doing things like that too. It made a howl come from his heart. It made his lungs hurt and the only way he could heal from this was to punish everyone.

Where he came from, everyone was equal. Everyone was valued the same no matter who you were, what you did, what designation you were. You were valued like everyone else. Children were miracles and if you decided to have one it was beautiful, if you decided not to? Same thing, choice was something to be valued. Omegas were special no matter they tried to do they had more advantages than Alphas but there was nothing wrong with that.

No matter who or what you were you were supposed to remember that you were born on the same earth as everyone else. Instincts could be overthrown. They were more than biology, they had always been more than their biology and needs. The way to the future was forward. His father had always believed that, he believed love had never been locked to designation or gender but people.

He missed his father, his words, his wisdom and his scent. Kakashi hoped that he would have been proud of Kakashi and his actions. Especially since Naruto was such a special person, special kid, special Omega. He would have loved Naruto, he would have been amused with Naruto’s antics, encouraging, loving. It hurt his heart that his Father and Naruto were denied the chance to meet each other.

So many photos, so many times, so many memories and just what his heart needed. He had always had the uncanny ability to figure Kakashi out better than many people. With his eye firmly on Kakashi that meant he was back to playing the city like a fiddle. Kakashi should warn Sarutobi. At least eventually.

X

“You’re not going to school this week.” Kakashi’s laptop was on the kitchen counter and the man typed with one hand as he shovelled food into his mouth with the other. “I’m not going to work this week either.” He said around a mouthful of pancakes.

“Does this have to do with the thing you got in the mail?” Naruto demanded. “It does doesn’t it? Who was it from? What’s going on?” Was this new Omega a threat to his life with Kakashi? A friend of Kakashi’s Dad could put him in so many places and honestly people with age gaps became friends all the time. For all Naruto knew this Omega was single and wanted what was not theirs.

“This has to do with the principal at your school.” Kakashi eyed him with amusement. “I just want you out the way while things cool down some more I don’t want you in the line of fire if someone decides to lash out.”

“I can handle myself if things get out of hand.” Naruto pointed out. “That’s why you got called down to the school.” And when his Alpha had lost it spectacularly as he suppressed his need to rage and destroy for Naruto. It had been beautiful, Kakashi’s need to fight for him, to protect him. Before Kakashi there had been no one willing to do that for him. No one to do any sort of protecting.

“Don’t remind me.” Kakashi muttered. “There needs to be a new principal. I need to talk to the board but maybe the whole board needs some overturning. I’m not happy with their attitude with a lot of things.”

“That sounds interesting.” Part of him was happy about the no school thing but… “You still haven’t told me what’s going on.”

“When I know myself I’ll share.” Kakashi flashed him a smile. “I promise.”

“You expect me to believe you don’t have guesses?”

“I expect you to trust that some things you don’t need to hear for a while longer.” Kakashi’s smile was bigger. “Don’t worry, nothing is going to bother you.” Naruto would have prodded more but he already knew picking and fighting battles were how you won war.

X

Kakashi smelt heavenly and while Naruto wanted to snuffle closer he knew he had to be careful and that he had to pick his battles so instead he lay in Kakashi’s bed and waited for sleep to come to him. A week off from school was nice. That did not mean a week without schoolwork because Kakashi was thorough like that. There would be no strangers in the house but knew Kakashi would teach him anyway.

His Alpha valued him and wanted him to learn, wanted him to get stronger and that just ticked him. He so badly wanted to claim what was already his. It wasn’t fair having to wait but Kakashi was delicate, his Alpha was strong and wanted to protect him but the fear he had of harming Naruto put Naruto’s own plans at risk.

It wasn’t fair but it was how it was. He had been proud of his Alpha taking charge at the school but now he was even more curious about what actions Kakashi was going to take. He spoke about the changes as though they were certainty. Considering who he knew and the people Kakashi talked to and who his father was, well circles never died. Look at that Omega that was sending Kakashi pictures and stuff.

How far would Kakashi go for him? Would his need to protect trigger the claim? He could only hope, Naruto was battling his own instincts here. Suppressants did a lot but Naruto’s own need was aligned with his inner Omega’s. He wanted more, he needed it.

More touches, more comforting. More of Kakashi’s scent, more of his touch and more snuggling. More scent claiming. More of smelling their combined scent but he knew they could smell even better together. He needed more of them as a team, a unit against everything that he had dreaded and feared.

The day they met Kakashi’s Alpha had been mostly in charge but Naruto had never been afraid. No matter what Kakashi said he never would be. The Alpha eyes that had watched him, the man that had gotten mad on his behalf that had wanted to kill for him. The Alpha that had stepped down for Naruto and because of Naruto could never hurt him. It was that simple, what did Naruto have to fear? Not a single thing from Kakashi.

Now if only the man could get the message. He sighed into his sheets and jumped when Kakashi’s arm slid around him and dragged him back so that they could spoon. Kakashi’s snuffled his neck and he squirmed because it tickled. Kakashi’s head was then tucked over his shoulder, his body a warm comfort behind Naruto.

He bit his lip as his body relaxed further. This was what he wanted, what he needed and what he had always craved. He would never give this up. He blinked away the small tears in his eyes before he let sleep claim him.

X

Something so small was so strong and warm. Kakashi breathed slowly as he watched Naruto sleep next to him. He did this more than he was willing to admit. He fell asleep watching Naruto far more often than he would ever admit to. When he woke up he usually stared at the boy as well.

But he was always quick to examine himself to make sure he was not out of control. It was still shocking how fast he had latched onto Naruto emotionally. Still fairly surprising how obsessed he was over a boy he still barely knew. It was surprising but at the end of the day it was what it was.

He was not going to fight his instincts to protect and soothe. He wanted to make Naruto happy and he wanted the boy to feel safe. Once the Alpha inside of him did not overstep its boundaries and started to want what it could not have Kakashi would be fine. Even though he kept feeling the phantom tug. Imprinting was a real bitch of a thing to experience.

Still Kakashi was glad it had happened. That had changed him and he could not say he was upset over where his life was going. He would like to be a little less afraid of his body. He would like to know for certain he would never do anything to hurt Naruto. He would like stronger suppressants. He would like Naruto to be a little less in touch of his own instincts.

Or maybe he was good how things currently were.

He would not say Naruto did not scare him from time to time. He was so open and accepting of his Omega self. He was so flippant when it came to age old society expectations. It was almost refreshing. Kakashi had never met an Omega like Naruto before. There was always talk about unconventional Omegas but seeing and experiencing was different to hearing about them.

That slick old bastard had always been referred to an as unconventional Omega. Kakashi had honestly not seen a difference. Maybe he had been too young. Maybe he had been too busy caught up in the glow around his father. Maybe that slick bastard had been hiding the difference from Kakashi. Maybe the things that others called unconventional were things that Kakashi expected everyone to do and he never noticed.

He sighed softly before he rolled closer to Naruto. Gingerly he raised his hand and caressed the sleeping Naruto’s cheek. He was so warm and soft. He smelt so nice but the look on his face and he slumbered away on Kakashi’s bed. That soft, open, trusting look that said how safe he felt. That was what Kakashi adored the most. He had no idea what their future would bring but once he got to see Naruto be safe and feel safe he would do anything. He would burn the world if he had to.

X

Sneaking was bad but Naruto really had to know. Kakashi was moving too secretively and Naruto had not really liked the things he had been told. It had started with those pictures. Kakashi might act as though it was nothing. As if everything was past but Naruto had latched onto the phrase ‘Omega’ and his instincts were not allowing him to let go.

Some weird Omega had his Alpha all out of it. Not a bad out of it but Kakashi was obviously not all there. He was being cautious after the school thing and he was flexing his power in a way that kept Naruto enthralled but that was enough.

Naruto had to know. He needed to know. The Omega inside of him had to feel secured. It might be muted because of the suppressants but Naruto knew how he felt and he was not having any of what he was currently having.

Kakashi had listened to him when he talked about the scents. He made sure he always smelt like Naruto. Like the two of them. He did not bring any weird smells but there was now something weird in the house that they shared and that was the problem because he did not understand.

Kakashi was up to something that Naruto knew but he needed more information than that. He needed to know what Kakashi was up to and he needed to know that his Alpha was not going to do something like abandon him. His common sense said that after the encounter after the school incident that Kakashi was not going anywhere.

His common sense said that his instincts were singing an entirely different song. That was the thing about having conflicting voices inside of you. Naruto usually listened to his inner Omega. Instincts were a good thing to have and a good thing to follow.

Except for the times that it was really better to adopt a wait and see approach. If Kakashi had been letting people carelessly touch him again Naruto would have agreed. With his instincts. He would have said that anything approaching Kakashi during this sensitive time needed to be dealt with carefully and with precision.

Maybe he was still coming down from the fight at the school in somehow. Still Naruto felt a need to confront what his inner Omega saw as a threat.

His common sense said not to and he was going to go with his common sense. If only for the simple and easy fact that Kakashi had done something unexpected. He had unintendedly locked them away. Naruto’s skin was aching again. He had not thought he would be craving for a repeat. That he would want Kakashi to mark him again but there he was.

Maybe it was an instinct thing. Maybe he needed reassurance. All Naruto knew was that soothing his Alpha had been the most soothing thing ever. It felt good to let go and it really felt good to be bitten.

Kakashi freaking out afterwards was not exactly fun but Naruto had to put up with these sorts of things to make progress.

Now while he doubted that Kakashi was going to do something that ended up with him getting thrown away he was not exactly going to sit nicely and wait for Kakashi to inform him of what was going on. This three days thing. It could to Naruto’s advantage. He trusted Kakashi but... well in the end Naruto was the one fighting for this bond the hardest.

Naruto hissed when he finally managed to unlock the drawer. The address book was inside just as he had guessed it would be. Sneaking was bad but in this case he had no choice.

He paused to listen to the house. Still no Kakashi nearby. Perfect.

He flicked through the pages noting the names he knew. Marking down names he did not know. The ink was old though these were not the names he was looking for. At least he thought so. Then he came across a page that smelled of Kakashi’s recent scent.

There was only one name on the page but a bunch of addresses. Next to the name he had seen that recently his Alpha had pencilled in a common. (Interfering old nuisance)

The recent address and name was what really concerned him. This person, this was the Omega that had caused his Alpha to make that sort of face. The omega that had Kakashi so secretive.

Sneaking was bad but sometimes you had to be certain.

X

“That’s not the way to the library.” A voice laughed from the car parked next to the bus stop. “As I thought.” The window to the black car slowly rolled down. “You’re coming to me aren’t you? Kakashi’s found himself a really good Omega hasn’t he? His father would be proud.”

Naruto found himself staring at pale skin, long black silky hair and glittering golden amused eyes. The car looked expensive but that was not what really concerned him. It was the strong scent of Omega wafting out from the car.

“Who are you?” He frowned.

“You already know that or you wouldn’t be coming to me.” A manicured hand slipped through the open window to point at him. “This is not a bus you usually catch. This bus would drop you rather comfortably to my office or to my recent apartment. Information you would only have if you went snooping and got it from Kakashi.”

“So its you that sent the package.” Naruto narrowed his gaze. “You’re Orochimaru.”

“What a fierce gaze you’re turning onto someone that could have been your mother in law.” Naruto squeaked at the man’s words as he hid his face with an elaborate fan. “But you’ve got good eyes don’t you Naruto.” Orochimaru lowered his fan so that his eyes were locked on Naruto. “You’ll be good for Kakashi.”

“Why are you here?” Naruto asked him slowly. “Are you spying on me?”

“Well recently Kakashi has been making some fun moves in my circle.” Orochimaru laughed. “I wanted to keep an eye on him or send him a message but then you came coming my way. You see.” The man finished in a purr. “As a favour to someone very high up I’ve been keep an eye on Kakashi and anything he deems as his.”

This was confusing to Naruto but- “He isn’t somebody’s lackey is he.” Naruto murmured. “I don’t ask but from the beginning he’s always been more than he seemed.”

“It isn’t time to take his place.” Orochimaru’s eyes were glittering in amusement. “Of course this isn’t a conversation to have in public or with a child. I’d make an exception for the child part but I doubt you would get in my car.”

“You’re right about that.” Naruto bared his teeth in a hiss.

“Yes I also wouldn’t want to bring home strange smells to my Alpha.” The fan snapped closed and Orochimaru tucked it away. “If I had any.”

“E-exactly.” Naruto murmured. “And even if I wasn’t in danger of that I don’t know you.”

“So smart and cute. You’re exactly what that brat needs.” Orochimaru watched him for an uncomfortably long time before he sighed. “Little Omega.” He said softly. “I do understand your concerns but when it comes to the world that Kakashi and myself are involved in. You need to limit yourself. Kid brawls are a total different thing to the society warfare and the underground.”

“Exactly what are you trying to say?” Naruto growled. “He’s mine. We’re bonded.”

“You are his.” Orochimaru smiled. “And you need to stay safe. Just something to think about. You carry his scent and his bite if I’m not mistaken. You can’t be around playing games and you have to mind your safety. You better than anyone knows that mistreated Omegas are not a thing of fantasy. I’m not saying to lose your fire.” Orochimaru tilted his head as he watched him. “I’m saying choose your battlefields and mind your opponents. Keep it to school and home. Outside of those places you never know what people are planning.”

“Who are you.” Naruto was filled with so many questions and he had barely gotten any answered.

“Kakashi’s old acquaintance and someone looking forward to you blooming.” Orochimaru chuckled. “I can’t wait to see when you finally push him down.”

X

The tongue on his back made him want to shiver. It was not anything more than what it was. Kakashi’s alpha instincts making an appearance. Naruto knew what Kakashi wanted, he wanted Naruto to lay still while he covered him in his scent.

He knew that Kakashi’s Alpha needed Naruto covered in his scent. He knew that Kakashi needed Naruto to stay still so that nothing else was awakened.

He almost felt sorry for his Alpha but he wanted to be bitten. He wanted to be claimed like that time after the school. He needed it and to have Kakashi withhold that from him made him miserable.

When Kakashi’s tongue moved over his shoulder Naruto gripped him by the hair and pressed him down. Kakashi was an adult. Much stronger than Naruto but when he pushed Kakashi froze a muffled confused sound mumbled against Naruto’s skin.

“Even if its not there. Even if its not that.” Naruto said softly as he stared at their bedroom door. “I want it.” Kakashi trembled under his fingers but Naruto stubbornly kept staring at the door. If he were to look at the mirror on the right he might do something. He might beg for something or his scent would change. He needed to keep his focus. He needed to get this across. “Bite me.” He said softly. “Bite me again Alpha. I’m yours.”

“Naruto.” Was sighed against his skin before Kakashi licked his shoulder again. There was a hint of teeth before his Alpha murmured his name again. “Please.”

“It calms me down.” He  felt his voice breaking and had to stop himself so he could breathe and gather his voice together. “It feels good and it’s everything. I’m yours and it isn’t too much. It doesn’t change anything. It makes things easier.”

Kakashi pulled away then and the way he hugged Naruto from behind made him sigh. The arms that looped around his stomach and settled there. The head that was rested on his head before he was shifted back and he was sitting in the older man’s lap. “I won’t say I don’t want to.” Kakashi murmured against his neck. “But that time I needed to calm down. I needed to know I hadn’t fucked up. I needed to let the world know that you are mine.”

“We are here together for the next few days.” Naruto said softly. “By the time we leave everyone should know that I’m yours. By scenting me, by looking at me. They shouldn’t know by the human things you do. I need you to be an Alpha too.” His voice broke and he ducked his head. “I need you to be my Alpha. I know you think I’m too young but I need this. At least this much.”

“You are young.” Kakashi said softly. “I don’t want to fuck you up but you don’t understand that counts for mentally too. I don’t want you depending on weird instincts or thinking you have to do anything. That you owe me anything because you don’t Naruto.”

The teeth against his back made Naruto freeze. “Kakashi?”

“But this can be explained as a sort of comfort. I won’t go too far.” He whispered. Naruto did not know if his last sentence was directed towards Naruto or towards himself. “It’s just a small bite, a comfort mark.” Kakashi’s breaths were warming his skin. “It’s not going too far.” He breathed before he struck.

Naruto was unable to do anything but stare up at their ceiling and tremble in Kakashi’s grip. The electric feeling growing through him. There was something changing deep inside him. That voice inside him was growing stronger and the way Kakashi held him.

He felt sorry for his Alpha because something was changing. They had not gone far but things were happening. Maybe it was because of how they were, maybe it was how unconventional they thought. Maybe Naruto should have asked about the other Omega instead of keeping it to himself. Maybe he should have asked his Alpha some questions.

But he had chosen Kakashi. Look at things now, he had his Alpha to stay with him. Who cared what was behind him. Who cared about others? Naruto had chosen this Alpha and he was not going to let go. They were too far gone anyway. He just had to keep pushing and there would be happy days ahead. Just them, just them two.

 


End file.
